Normal Life
by Kayla-m.f
Summary: Oneshot - After everything's they've been through Kai and his friends realize it's possible for anyone to have a happy, normal life if you strive for it hard enough.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Beyblade in any way shape or form. I also do not own Tari Hiwatari/Valkov she is Smiffyizdabest's oc and I have permission to use her. Anything else is my own work and is coincedental.**

This has taken me quite a long time to finish but it's finally done. The is a oneshot dedicated to Captainkai01869 who requested a fic with some Blitzkreig Boys insanity. It's a nice little light fic and different from what I normally write. But I hope that all of you including her enjoy it.

**

* * *

**

**Normal Life**

A young man with two toned blue hair and deep violet eyes rummaged through the dresser of a large bedroom. There was a travelling bag at his feet that he periodically threw things into. Most of the clothes consisting of black shirts and jeans that were much like the ones he already wore. It appeared as if he was packing to go somewhere as he securely zipped up his suitcase.

He had just finished packing when he was joined in the cozy looking bedroom. The young man's companion was a little boy who looked almost identical to him. The boy possessed the same dual blue hair and he only appeared to be about a year old. Smiling up at the violet eyed man the little boy hugged him.

"Daddy," he exclaimed, raising his small arms as if he wanted to be picked up.

Grasping his son up into his arms, the young man beamed back, "Hey Gou, you and Mommy all packed and ready to go?"

"Yes, he's packed. I made sure of that. We're ready to head to Russia whenever you are, Kai."

Kai looked from his son to see that the response came from a woman standing at the door. She was a year younger than Kai was himself. Her beautiful strands of ebony hair were tied back in a short ponytail. Like the man she was dressed in a casual attire of a dark shirt and jeans. There were specks of dirt on parts of her clothes having resulted from preparing their son for the trip.

As she acknowledged the two males in her life a bright light shone in her shimmering amber depths. The blue haired man's loving violet depths smouldered into her wonderful, stunning eyes as they locked gazes with one another. Approaching her Kai brushed her soft cheek with a gentle kiss before speaking, his tone full of love and emotion.

"Yeah, I suppose I'm ready... It'll just be strange to see everyone again after all this time. Now that we have a family and everything, I'm not sure how my old friends will react. It's been quite a while since we've Beybladed together to stop Biovolt... What if everyone's changed?"

As if sensing the uncertanity that plagued the young man, she pulled him into a reassuring embrace. "I'm sure everything will be fine, Kai. It will be good to see your friends and sisters again, I know you miss them. Don't worry you're a wonderful man and great Father and I'm sure they'll see that. I bet the guys will be just as excited to see you and catch up at this little reunion as you are. Besides it won't matter what they think of their old emotionless and fearless leader all grown up with a real job and family of his own. All that matters is that I believe in and care about you."

Passing little Gou to his Mother's arms, Kai drew her closer to him. Expressing his deep compassion for the black haired woman he carressed her smooth lips with his own.

Breaking off the tender kiss after a while the man finally agreed, "You're right, Andy. You always know just what to say to help make me feel better. I love you so much and we have a good life here together... I only hope the others are doing just as well in their lives as I am... Now that we don't have to worry about being hunted down and used against our will."

"I'm sure that they are, the sooner we go the sooner you'll be able to talk with them about how life's been going and everything. Which reminds me shouldn't we get going soon if we don't want to miss the flight? You did already tell Tala you'd be there so he's probably expecting us by now."

"Yeah, let's get going. I already made sure to tell one of my men at Hiwatari Enterprises to get my private jet ready for us. So Tala and the others won't be waiting long and once we touch down in Russia I'll be sure to give him a call. That way he won't be going crazy with worry like he usually does," Kai assured with a snicker to himself as he recalled his old friend's habits.

"Yay, I want to see my Aunties and Uncles," Gou cheered, giggling with glee.

Kai ruffled his son's dual coloured hair at the boy's cute enthusiasm. Kai was happy with the knowledge that his family was at his side. He felt ready for the flight that was at hand. Now he was looking forward to the vacation with his friends and extended family.

As Kai let out a small sigh he felt his strength anew. The love and support of his wife and son filled him up inside with a burst of determined energy. Hoisting up the bag, Kai fastened his trademark white scarf securely around his neck. With a last glance around the room to make sure nothing was forgotten the two adults claimed their luggage. Kai wrapped a protective arm around Andy and the three of them departed from their happy home, off on their way to visit the Russians.

* * *

Elsewhere at the old training base in Russia, a tall redheaded man paced back and forth. He was dressed in an orange and white jacket with blue clasps that hung loosely and unbuttoned. As well as wearing pants that matched with his white, blue and orange attire. He appeared anxious as he waited for the guests of his little get together to show up.

"You know Tala, pacing around like that isn't going to make the time go any faster? The others will get here when they get here so stop your worrying," a younger woman advised as the brunette rested her head on his strong shoulder.

Her dark brown hair possessed natural highlights shaded in a lighter brown, falling down her back to just above her elbows. She was dressed in a favourite outfit of purple and black that brought out the colour of her vivid violet eyes. Shifting his position the redhead brushed the fringe of dark bangs away from the woman's face.

Thankful for her company he snaked an arm around the frame of her shoulders as he replied, "I know, Tari... I guess I'm just eager to have the team back together again. I guess I just don't like having to wait so long for them to get here. The later it gets, the more chance there is for something bad to happen to someone," Tala admitted, the worry and anticipation clear in his crystal, icy blue orbs.

"They'll be here, they'll come so you need to stop your worrying," Tari smiled, firm in her certainty.

Before Tala was able to contiue with his worries the woman distracted him with a tender and loving kiss. Deepening the kiss the older Russian melted into his mate's luscious lips. The woman's touch ensnaring him, Tala's arms moved to lace around her waist. Tari was enjoying the passionate snogging as well, her arms flinging around the man to hang from his neck. The two were lost in the spell of the sweet romantic moment but it was short lived.

A knock at the door drove the two of them back to reality. Tala and Tari reluctantly broke apart from each other, dissapointed at being interrupted. The dark haired woman was the one who went to answer the door. Standing there to greet her was the first of their guests.

At the door was a man the redhead's age who possessed silver hair and grey eyes, accompanied by a younger woman with bright blue eyes and a matching shade of hair. She was dressed in a red jacket with a black shirt and blue jeans underneath. While her partner wore a brown and white fur coat and matching brown slacks.

Inviting them in their hostess greeted, "Hey Bryan, Kayla, welcome to the party. We were almost starting to wonder if you guys were going to show up."

"Oh let me guess, that worrisome husband of yours has been fretting like crazy again," scoffed the silver haired man with a smirk.

"Would you shut up, Bryan? I was not! I was enjoying myself when you got here, I'll have you know. You have the worst timing," Tala grimaced in annoyance, joining the others in the entryway of the base.

"Don't mind him, you two. He's just sore that you interrupted our alone time," Tari stated, leaning against the cross redhead to calm him down.

"Aww, the poor thing. Though I guess we can't really blame him. So behave, Bry," the blue haired young woman ordered, snuggling close to her companion.

"Fine Kayla, just spoil my fun. So I take it none of the others are here yet?" Bryan inquired, changing the subject at Kayla's request.

"Nope you're the first with how you two live so close. It'll probably be a bit of a wait before anyone else gets here," Tari explained and the brown haired woman wondered, "So any ideas on how we should pass the time?"

Hopefully Bryan suggested, "Beyblading?"

"Sounds good to me. It's been a while since we had a good battle and you're going to regret bringing up the subject," Tala agreed with a smile that reached his icy blue gaze.

"We'll see, when I'm finished with you you'll be the one who's regretting it," Bryan shot back, a competitive gleam in his grey depths as well.

The two girls shook their heads at how childish their men were acting. Though Tari and Kayla joined them anyway as the four of them migrated to the Beystadium built within the base. The guys were obviously ready and pumped to duke it out in the dish for old time's sake.

* * *

Time passed as Tala and Bryan eagerly Beybladed against each other. As the two Beyblades fought to beat their opponent Bryan and Tala called upon their powerful bitbeasts. The wolf and falcon clashed. Both mighty beasts attempted to dominate over the other. There was a bright light as Falborg and Wolborg met in the centre of the dish. The two clawed at each other and it looked to the spectators as if the awesome battle was over. Just as it appeared a winner would be decided something caught the competing Russians off guard.

A big burly blonde man and a younger indigo haired man who was short in stature entered the large room that housed the stadium.

"Figured you'd be down here. The door was open so Ian and I let ourselves in. It's nice to see that these two are already going at it," the tall blonde snickered, his sea blue gaze spying the intense battle before him.

In the dish the two men's Beyblades paused in their attack. At the distraction of the newcomers, Wolborg and Falborg returned to their masters' outstretched hands.

"Hey Spencer, good call. We were a little busy down here, didn't here you come in," the redhead nodded in acknowledgement of his other teammates' pressence.

"That's right, we never would have known you were here with how these two go at it and get zoned out in the heat of the battle," Tari added with a playful punch to her husband.

"At least we're not as bad as your brother," Tala countered as he ruffled the woman's dual brown hair.

Tari made a face at the gesture as Ian piped up in agreement.

"That's true, it's surprising he isn't down here with you guys. Or has Kai still not gotten here yet?"

"No, not yet but he said he'd be here when I invited him over the phone. He thought the whole family reunion thing was a good idea," Tala replied, the redhead pulling his wife close to him in his arms.

Bryan smiled wickedly, "Let's hope Kai gets here soon. Then I'll have someone to help me deal with the little pipsqueak."

Ian whined, "Why must you always call me that?"

"Simple because you're short," the silver haired man mocked, emphasis on the word short.

Ian was about to open his mouth in retaliation but the blonde held his small teammate back. Before the argument was allowed to build up anymore, a loud ringing sounded throughout the base.

"I'll get that. You guys just make yourselves at home. And Bryan, Ian, no killing each other," Tala exclaimed in a commanding tone as he departed the stadium room.

"Stupid Valkov, behaving is just no fun. Being good is so overrated and besides someone needs to remind Shorty about how vertically challenged he is," Bryan grumbled, not heeding the redhead's words.

"Oi, I am not short," Ian indigantly blurted out.

"Of course you are, Kayla's even taller than you and she's pretty short for a girl," the man continued taunting, enjoying every bit of Ian's outburst.

"Okay Bry, that's enough. You've made your point now leave Ian alone."

The blue haired girl at Bryan's side tried to coax him into co-operating. The silver haired man would usually listen to her but he was having far too much fun at Ian's expense and discomfort. He continued his teasing as the face of the smallest member of their group turned a deep magenta like the colour of his eyes.

Securing a hold of Ian in his strong grasp, Spencer butt in, "It's like this every time they're together. Someone better go get Tala back in here. Before one of them snaps or ends up getting themself hurt."

The brunette noticed Kayla's attempts to tame Bryan by using her charms against him. So Tari took it upon herself to search for Tala. She slipped quietly from the room as her friends tried to keep the argument under control. The brown haired woman going off to see what was keeping her husband so long. The soft violet eyes finally met with his icy blue ones as she came across the redhead hanging up the phone.

"We've got a bit of a problem, Tala. The two idiots are still going at it and I'm not sure how much longer Spencer can handle it and keep them under control," Tari explained as she took his hand in hers.

"Alright, I'm coming. I don't see why those two always seem to end up at each other's throats," he sighed as he allowed his wife to lead him off.

Returning to the stadium area a moment later, Tala and Tari were met by the chaotic scene that lay before them. Bryan remained going on and on about Ian's shortness in a snide sing song like way. Despite all of Kayla's attempts to sidetrack him. While Spencer fruitlessly tried to keep a hold on the younger indigo haired man.

The younger man with the goggles on his head had finally managed to free himself of the bigger Russian's grasp. Ian's anger had boiled over and Spencer's efforts to calm him back down were to no avail. It was at that point, when Ian charged forward to lash out at his tormentor that Tala strode to the centre of the room.

"That's enough!" Tala commanded firmly.

A silence washed over the room as all eyes turned to the stern redheaded Russian. Ian stopped dead in his tracks and even Bryan had clapped his mouth shut at his friend's dark tone.

The redhead's icelike eyes narrowed into hard, cold slits as he harshly scolded, "You two need to smarten up and act your age already! This is starting to become really ridiculous!"

"Yes, I agree with Tala. If you can't get along then maybe you should just stay away from each other for a while," Tari added in her husband's support.

"Whatever," Bryan shrugged, not really caring about the decision.

Ian on the other hand stormed off, fed up at being ridiculed.

"So what was that call all about?" Spencer curiously wondered, getting the conversation between the group going again.

"Oh yeah, that was Kai. He said that he's landed in Russia and that he'll finally be on his way over here soon," Tala replied, calming down once more with the anticipation of seeing his best friend and old captain.

"That's good to hear. I should go start work on dinner so there's not so long a wait for it once he gets here," Spencer offered as he went to exit the stadium part of the base as well.

"Are you sure you want to be cooking?" Kayla wondered as she pointed out, "It's the Valkov's home they should be the ones preparing the food and everything.

"It's alright, I don't mind. Besides I'm sure that you guys will be wanting to catch up with our old captain once he arrives. So don't worry about it, it's really no problem," Spencer replied as he left for the kitchen.

Tari commented, "You have to admit he's got a point. Tala's cooking is too terrible for anyone to want to eat."

"That's too true," Kayla grinned at her sister in response.

"Hey, my cooking's not that bad," the redhead burst out in a hurt tone. "But fine, if that's the way you feel then let's head upstairs to wait for your brother."

The girls nodded in agreement. As Tala started to walk off with Tari at his side, Kayla glanced back at her own lover.

"Hey are you coming, Bry?"

"No, I think I'm going to stay here a while to let off some steam. You go ahead with the others," grimaced the silver haired man.

He turned back toward the Beydish and launched his trusted blade. Deciding it was best to leave Falborg's master alone for the time being, the blue haired woman ran off to catch up with her sister and Tala. The three of them walked up through the base. And they settled in its main room to wait upon the arrival of the reunion's final member in eager anticipation.

* * *

The three chatted amongst themselves as they waited. In no time at all there was a firm knocking at the entrance to the base. The two Valkovs who lived there looked very amusing together and unmoveable.

Eyeing their position of cuddling each other with a raised eyebrow, Kayla giggled, "Tala, arent' you going to get up and let my brother in? You know it's not a good idea to keep him waiting."

"I guess I'd rather not have to get up right now, far too comfortable," muttered the redhead.

Tari grinned at his remark as Kayla merely shook her head at the two lovers. Getting up from where she sat, Kayla went to open the door. Sure enough Kai was standing there.

The blue haired young man greeted the younger woman with a smirk, "Hey Kayla, it's good to see you again. Surprised Tala isn't here or is he a little too busy right now?"

"Yeah, he's kind of preocuppied at the moment. He's inside with everyone else. Come on in, bro," the blue eyed woman replied, welcoming him into the base.

Entering into the main room of the building Kai's white scarf trailed behind him. He was followed by the black haired woman who had accompanied him as she carried their little blue haired boy. Kai's son wrestled to get free of his Mother's grasp and once his feet touched the floor he bounded across the room.

"Uncle Tala, Auntie Tar," Gou cried as bright, happy joy radiated from his violet orbs.

As Tari caught her nephew in a loving hug, the man next to her went to approach Kai.

"It's good to see you again, man. And you brought your family with you too, I wasn't expecting that," Tala greeted his old childhood friend, clasping hands with him in a friendly gesture.

"Yeah, it is a famly reunion after all. So why not bring them? Besides I think Andy and Gou would have been upset if I didn't bring them along," Kai replied, returning his best friend's greeting.

"You're damn straight we would," the amber eyed woman stated her hands on her hips.

Kai rolled his deep violet depths as he turned back to the redheaded Russian, "I'm glad you didn't miss me so much that you were worrying like a crazy mother hen again. Of course even if you were my sister probably helped you to forget about that," Kai smirked.

"Yeah, it's easy enough to keep Tala calm," Tari winked as she smiled up at her older brother.

"I'm not too sure if I like the sounds of that but so long as I'm not an Uncle anytime soon... whatever is fine with me."

"What would be so bad about it, bro? You've got such a sweet little boy here," the woman grinned as she ruffled Gou's tuff of blue hair.

Kai's son let out a cute giggle and the blue haired man retrieved him from his sister.

"Well Tar, I think having to worry about one little kid running around is good enough for me," Kai answered as his young son snuggled into his Father's loving arms.

A mischievious glint in Tala's ice like gaze, the redhead wondered, "So if you say we can do anything we want... you won't have a problem if I kiss her in front of you, then?"

Tala leaned in to peck his wife who was next to him when he was slapped by a smack over the head.

"What do you think? Of course you can't," growled Kai.

Rubbing the back of his red head, Tala groaned, "You'd think you would be nicer to your brother-in-law?"

"Oh enough of your sulking. So where is everyone else hiding? I'd guess that they're all already here seeing as how you're back to your old annoying self," Kai asked changing the subject.

"Yeah the rest of our teammates are hiding around here somewhere. Now that you're finally relieved from your frantic fretting, Tala, let's go see if we can find the rest of the guys. Let them know that Kai finally made it here safe and sound and in one piece," Tari suggested, holding her husband's hand.

"Alright, maybe we can have some fun on the way while we're at it," the icy eyed Russian shot his old friend a wicked smirk.

He rested an arm around the woman he loved and they walked off.

As Tala led the dual haired woman away her brother called after them, "Tala, don't you dare do anything to my little sister while I'm around here! I mean it!"

The blue haired man's warning fell on death ears as the two Valkovs were already long gone. Kai sighed and let it go for the time being as his son acted like he wished to be played with. Gou let out a fitfull of adorable laughter as his Dad went to play with and tickle him.

"No, Daddy... Stop," he whined between the uncontrollable giggles.

"Daddy? That's a new one for you. Never thought in a million years that Kai Hiwatari would ever have a kid," smugly remarked the silver haired Russian as he rejoined the group.

"Oh shove off, Bryan. It's not that big of a deal that Andy and I have a son. So I don't want to hear another word about it out of you," Kai ordered, relieving the little boy from his torment.

"But it's so cute that you're a little Daddy. Aww look how much he loves you," Bryan teased with a smirk at how the blue haired boy squeezed his old stoic captain in a tight hug.

"I said to shut up, Bryan! You're really pushing your luck, you know," Kai menacingly growled.

The other man paid the words no heed as he continued to push Kai, "Oh come on, you caring about someone enough to marry them is one thing. Though that in itself is hard to believe... But seriously, a kid? You're really off your game. I don't know how you could have changed so much over the years to let yourself become so soft on us."

That was it, Kai'd had enough. His temper boiling over with the irritating insults the blue haired man went to strike out at Bryan. As his strong fist swiped out to connect with the silver haired man, Kai's hand was caught by his wife. His flaming gaze turned to burn into her as she shook her ebony locks.

"That's enough, Kai! Fighting with your son around like this? What kind of example are you setting for him? Now grow up and calm down! There are better ways to settle your arguments that don't involve violence," Andy lectured her own amber depths ablaze with annoyance.

Passing Gou over to his Mom, Kai declared, "Fine then, I guess we'll just have to settle this the old fashioned way and let our Beyblades do the talking."

"Fine by me, I'll show you just how much my skills have improved with the training you've been missing out on. I'll be glad to take you down at the one thing you love the most, in front of your little wife and son," Bryan eagerly challenged, smirking in confidence.

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that. I've always been the more powerful and experienced Beyblader between the two of us," Kai retorted, drawing out the dark blue blade that housed his precious phoenix.

"Whatever you say, Kai. I'm going to prove which one of us is really the better blader," Bryan stated as he withdrew his own Beyblade.

Andy shook her head as she interjected, "You know, I'm surprised it took so long for them to try to kill each other. I'm shocked that nobody's dead by now."

"I wouldn't speak so soon... Bryan's already tried to with Ian. Those boys are so immature," the other woman shook her light blue head.

"Yeah, where's Tari and Tala when you need them?"

"Well seeing how they're not back with Ian yet... I'd say they got a little sidetracked with each other along the way," the younger woman grinned and suggested, "Now come on we need to hurry to catch up to those two guys. Like you said we can't have them killing each other. It's impossible to leave Kai and Bryan alone when they get all stubborn and determined like this."

Andy agreed with her sister-in-law and carried Gou off with her. The two females dashing from the main room to catch up to their men. The Beybladers having abandoned the rest of them for the stadium some time ago.

* * *

Down in the stadium once again, the two men prepared for battle. Kai and Bryan readied their blades as they simultaneously launched into the dish. Dranzer streaked forward to meet the other blade in a swift flash. But Bryan was ready for it as he called upon his bitbeast's power.

The two beyblades clashed in the centre of the dish. The phoenix's strong fire was pushed back in an unexpected gust of wind. The falcon's master was using his old tactics to slice through Kai's defenses with the formidable gale.

"Just because you've got some fancy tricks doesn't mean it proves anything. This is far from over yet," the blue haired man growled as he planned out his next move.

Bryan merely smirked in response as another fierce blast of wind ripped through the air.

Both Beybladers knew what the other was capable of but that wouldn't stop either of them from giving the intense battle everything they had. Kai's blue blade surrounded itself with fire as it flew towards its opponent at a different angle. The new attack nearly caught the silver haired man off guard but he swiftly countered it with another blunt attack of his own.

The two beyblades and their masters struggled desperately against each other. Meeting again at the centre of the dish they stubbornly grinded together. All attempts to throw the other beyblade off balance appeared to have little affect as they remained locked in stalemate. But eventually they were driven apart, forced to seperate.

The mighty elements of fire and and air created an enormous blast. The two beyblades ricocheted off the other as they were thrown flying back. Luckily enough both of them managed to retain their spin on either side of the dish's edge. The two combatants were now breathing heavily in exhaustion. The battle was beginning to take its toll, tiring them out as they poured every ounce of their strength and energy into their attacks.

Gritting his teeth in raw determination the blue haired man called out, "Come on Dranzer, I know you can do this! Let's show Bryan the reason why he can never beat us with one final attack. Blazing Gigs!"

A fiery inferno engulfed Kai as he summoned up the last of his energy. The stunning, magneficant bird rose up from the confines of its blue blade at its master's bidding. The glowing phoenix let out a sharp cry from its regal head, falling in rhythm with its master's burning attack. The phoenix gaining power from him as bitbeast and beyblader joined together in their desire to win.

"Do you really think that's going to work on me? I'm not down and out for the count yet, Kai," the other man scowled unimpressed as he commanded his falcon, "Falborg, show that oversized chicken who's boss! Stroblitz Now!"

A fierce wind tugged at Bryan's blade. A brutal hurricane blowing up out of nowhere as the falcon surged forth with a deadly shriek. The bitbeast's sharp, razor like claws poised to strike as it launched itself at the bird of fire. The two birds scraped with each other as the heated battle for supremecy waged on.

The gusts of wind blasted from the falcon's massive wings to rip at Kai's unprotected skin. The cold air cutting through him like a knife, Kai collapsed to his knees. He braced himself for the next wave of attacks, while his loyal bitbeast drew back to protect the young man. Dranzer's power wasn't enough. The winds continued to slash and tear at Kai's tender flesh as Bryan revealed his true brutal ruthlessness.

"Hang in there, Dranz... I know we can do this. Bryan's Falborg and his Stroblitz attack is nowhere near tough enough to beat us," Kai encouraged his partner forward as he struggled to his feet.

"Face it, Kai. You can't win when you've been away from our old team for so long," Bryan stated mercilessly as Falborg hovered above its prey, ready for the kill.

Bryan was thrilled by what appeared to be the inevitable outcome of the battle. He relished in the thought of bringing the unbeatable Kai Hiwatari to his knees in defeat. Dranzer was almost done in as the blue blade's rotation spun weakly. The phoenix was being sapped of all its energy and strength by the falcon's relentless gales. But then everything changed.

"No, Daddy... You can't lose!"

"No, not if I know your Daddy. You just need to believe in him, sweetheart," the little boy's Mother calmly reassured as she ruffled his hair.

"Really? Okay... Go Daddy!" Gou cheered from the sidelines.

His cute violet gaze stayed fixed on the battle as Andy sent her husband a loving smile. Kai's own violet orbs shot open as a new fire burned steadily within them. Hearing his family's words, their confidence cheering him on was all Kai needed to fuel his stamina. Knowing he had their faith and belief in his abilities rekindled the man's strength anew. Standing tall to face Bryan and his falcon a triumphant smirk crossed his features.

"You lose, Bryan. Dranzer put an end to this with Blazing Gigs Tempest!"

Flinging his scarf from around his neck, the article of white fabric landed on the ground to rest at Kai's feet. The intense fire shone about Kai in a bright flash of light as he powered up the attack. Dark crimson embers flared off of the fire phoenix as it effortlessly shot up into the sky. The bits of fire enveloped the scarlet bird, dancing around Dranzer as if it were a gorgeous ribbon of flames. The phoenix swooped down as the brilliant tendrils cascaded down to ensnare the falcon's feathers in its hungry blaze.

The proud bitbeast was unable to handle the sheer ferocity and rage of the menacing attack. Overpowered the falcon spiralled down to the ground like a speeding bullet. Letting out one final cry of despair in its defeat the mighty falcon was no more. Bryan's beyblade crashed to a halt, the battle was over. Kai had miraculously grasped the upper hand to secure the win. The phoenix's master the undisputed victor in the splendid display of a match.

Overjoyed at the outcome of the remarkable and wonderful performance, the two females went to stand next to their lovers' sides.

Providing Kai with a kiss on the cheek, Andy congradulated him with a sweet smile, "You were amazing, Kai! I can hardly believe how you managed to come back from behind like that, I'm so proud of you."

"I couldn't have done it without you. Thanks to both of you I was able to pull it off. Without your love and support I never would have won otherwise, it was just what I needed," Kai beamed up into his wife's amber depths.

Taking his son into his arms, Kai hugged the small boy to show his appreciation. The blue haired boy simply stared into space. He was still mesmerized in awe by his Father's magnificant Beybattle.

As Kai celebrated with the rest of his family, Kayla cheerfully placed a hand on the silver haired man's shoulder, "That was one hell of a match, Bry. I'm so proud of you guys and you should be proud of how well you did against my brother too."

Bryan simply shrugged it off. The man just staring blankly as he reclaimed his fallen Beyblade in utter shock and disbelief.

"No, how could I lose? It's not possible, I had you right where I wanted you... I demand a rematch," Bryan begrudgingly challenged Kai's victory as he disagreed with the blue haired woman.

Kai turned to gaze at Bryan as he coolly stated, "And have you lose to me again? No thanks. You may have come close but it's obvious that you're just not up to par when it comes to competing against me. A rematch between us would be pointless."

"That's what you think! I know I could beat you this time, one more round is all I need to put you in your place."

"Hn, it would just be a waste of my time. I've already proven that you don't stand a chance against me. You won't win, no matter how hard you try. So just give it up," Kai declared, cuddling his little son close.

"Damn you, Kai," Bryan growled, "Shut up and fight me already! Or are you chicken?"

"You must really be a sucker for punishment if you're itching for more after I've already beaten you so badly. I said no, Bryan. Besides I'm busy so get lost and leave me alone," Kai refused his irritation escalating at Bryan's inability to accept his loss.

"Whatever, I've had enough of your damn Hiwatari attitude. I don't need to take this from you, I'm out of here," the silver haired man declared in his bruised pride as he stormed from the base's stadium.

"You know maybe you shouldn't have been so hard on him, Kai. I hope he'll be alright, you were a little rough," Andy pointed out.

Kai shrugged, "He was starting to piss me off so he was asking for it. I have a bad temper, you knew that when you married me."

The woman shook her ebony locks with a sigh as she watched her husband resume playing with their son.

"Andy, don't worry about Bry, there's no need. He just gets like this sometimes, I'll go talk to him," Kayla assured as she took off in search of the moody silver haired man.

Kai was left alone with his wife and son. He glanced down at the cute little boy with a small smile and Gou beamed up at his Father. The blue haired boy had finally registered he was wrapped in the man's loving arms with all the excitement that had occurred.

Giggling with delight, the little boy cheered, "Yay, Daddy won!"

Love and emotion shimmering in the soft violet depths Kai chuckled in response, "Yes, I suppose I did."

* * *

At last the blue haired girl located Bryan. The silver haired man was meandering around the base as he sulked. Venting out in the solitude of the building Bryan muttered quietly to himself.

"Stupid Kai, thinking that he's just able to humiliate me like that," Bryan grumbled still sore about losing the match.

"It was kind of your own fault, you know? If you hadn't provoked my brother by making fun of him for Gou and Andy then he wouldn't have challenged you," the woman stated in a calm matter of fact tone.

Bryan's grey orbs glanced up to notice his companion.

He growled, "What do you want? And don't tell me that you knew about the little brat!"

"Okay... umm... I won't tell you then..." Kayla replied sheepishly.

"Well that's just great... My own fiancee is withholding important things that I should be entitled to know about and keeping secrets from me. You do know that this is just going to piss me off even more and add to my anger, right?"

"I know but Kai asked me not to talk about it... He didn't want you to know. He thought you would react... well how you're reacting now, he didn't think you'd understand or take it very well. Kai didn't want all of you to be giving him grief about his emotions and how much he cares about Andy. But that's my brother for you," explained Kayla.

"Whatever, I don't really care. I just want to be left by myself right now. So leave me alone and go annoy someone else," Bryan barked, glaring in annoyance as his temper rose.

"But that's no fun, besides it was just a battle. You shouldn't get so worked up about it. Don't let my brother get to you so much. Come on, Bry. Just cheer up already, please..." Kayla pleaded, smiling as she leaned against the tempermental man.

Bryan sighed in defeat as his cold, hard gaze softened at the woman's loving touch. The man pulling her against his broad chest, Bryan held her in a tight embrace.

Expressing his emotions the stubborn man admitted, "Why is it that I can never seem to stay mad at you? I suppose you do have a point about Kai. It's just he can be so smug and cocky when it comes to blading sometimes... I guess it just gets on my nerves and ticks me off."

"Well Kai's not here so there's nothing for you to still be angry about. It's just you and me, unless you still want me to leave and don't want my company anymore," grinned Kayla.

"You don't have to go, I'm starting to cool off a bit now."

"That's better, good little grumpy Russian," Kayla teased patting the man's silver head.

Bryan glared at the woman in his arms. Before he could object or scold her, Kayla met his lips with her own in a gentle kiss. Changing his mind Bryan decided to shut up and forget about arguing. Setting aside his anger, Bryan gave into his love and passionately deepened the kiss.

The two of them stood there for quite some time. They were completely immersed in the strong feelings they shared. Bryan and Kayla remained there, oblivious to the world around them. The two tenderly locked lips in the expession of their deep, undying love.

"Well isn't this a cute little, interesting sight."

Breaking off the kiss Bryan's grey orbs darted up to the sight of a smirking redhead. It appeared that Tala and his own female companion had been patrolling the halls as well as they came across the little make out session. Displeased at being interrupted, Bryan became upset once more.

The silver haired man frowned, "Just shut up already, would you? It's not like you're really one to talk, yourself."

"Well guess what? Payback's a bitch," snickered Tala, his smirk widening.

"Whatever, why don't you and Tari go off and have some fun somewhere? What are you two even doing here and bothering us for anyway?" Bryan growled as he crossed his arms.

"We were just passing through. You don't have to get all riled up again, there's no need to start fighting, you guys," answered Tari.

Her composure remained calm as she tried to keep the tempermental Russian males under control. The woman making sure they wouldn't start trying to kill each other as she kept them at bay. Kayla caught on to her sister's lead and went to help the brunette by changing the subject.

The blue haired woman wondered, "So speaking of fun, have you guys talked to Kai yet?"

"Not yet, you were with him longer than we were. You should know I haven't had the chance to bring it up and break the news to him yet," replied Tala.

The brown haired woman explained, "Yeah, we weren't able to find Ian anywhere. Dinner's probably going to be ready soon so we figured we would head up there and look for Kai instead. So Tala here can tell him."

"Me... why me? Your brother is going to kill me enough as it is," Tala stuttered out in a fearful tone.

"You'll be fine. Don't worry, I'll make sure of it. Kai knows how much I love you so it's not like there's anything he can really do about it," Tari assurred her husband with a quick kiss.

"Well if you guys are on your way back, I guess we might as well join you," offered Kayla. Her blue gaze staring up into Bryan's cloudy grey depths, she wondered, "Do you think you're ready to rejoin everyone and play nice now?"

"I don't know..."

Raising an eyebrow, Tari's violet gaze was quizzical, "What in the world has he done this time?"

"Oh, nothing new really. Bry just got in a fight with our brother," Kayla replied as she took the silver haired man's hand, "Come on, it won't be so bad. I'm sure you can behave and handle his company."

Nodding with a sigh, Bryan allowed the woman he loved to lead him off. They fell in step with Tari and Tala. The four close friends accompanying one another as they went on their way to the more relaxing part of the base.

* * *

Upstairs in the main room of the building, Kai was rather amused as he enjoyed playing with his cute little son. The little boy sat in his Father's lap, having fun as he laughed his enjoyment. While Kai entertained his son he had one arm snaked around the slender frame of his wife. It wasn't long until the three Hiwataris were joined by the pressence of the building's other occupants. Kai's sisters and the two men who had claimed them came across the other man right where they had expected him to be. The four emerging from the halls of the base to meet the ones who had returned there following the intense Beybattle.

The redheaded Russian was the first to speak as he approached his blue haired friend, "Kai, we need to talk."

"Sure Tala, what's on your mind?"

"Umm... could we go somewhere a little more private? It's kind of important and I think you'd like to hear this sitting down," Tala said, shifting back and forth nervously.

"Alright, Andy why don't you take Gou and go check on dinner or something?"

"If you're sure you don't need me here for support..."

"It's okay, it's just Tala after all," Kai shrugged.

Andy nodded and she lifted her son up from where he played, "Come on sweety, the grown ups need some time alone to talk."

Gou was against leaving his Father but he went along with it anyway as his Mother carried him from the room.

"I think I'm going to go to keep her company. You guys have a nice little chat now. Oh and Bryan no taunting or killing," the blue haired woman winked as she left after her black haired friend and nephew.

"She's no fun... I mean it's too easy taunting Kai about-" Bryan began with a sly smirk.

Glaring at him, Tala commanded, "Silence Bryan! This isn't the time for that, we need to be serious now."

Kai raised a brow as he prodded, "Tala... what's going on? What have you done now?"

"Well you're not going to like it..." the redhead nervously replied, avoiding Kai's dark gaze.

Rising from where he sat on the floor, Kai stood formidably over the other man and he forcefully snapped, "Tala! Out with it now!"

"Okay, okay," he answered, glancing over to his wife for her confidence and support. "You know how you were saying earlier that you don't want to be an Uncle? Well we... Tari and I... we..."

Tala paused unsure how to continue. Knowing the infamous Hiwatari temper the redhead knew that his life could be at stake.

"You what, Tala?" Kai pressed, "Don't tell me you slept with her?"

Tala's icy gaze lingered on his feet as he nodded. Tari had had enough of her husband's stalling and lack of guts to explain the situation to her brother.

So the woman burst out, "Of course we sleep together, we're married duh! What Tala is trying to tell you, miserably I might add, is that I'm pregnant. There now you know, happy bro?"

"YOU'RE WHAT? No, there's no way! How could you do such a thing as impregnating my little sister?"

"Um... well we're married and love each other and... and... Please don't kill me..." Tala stuttered out in response.

"Give me one good reason," the blue haired man snarled as he lunged at the redheaded Russian.

Tari grabbed a hold of her brother as she snapped, "Seriously Kai, we thought that you would be past this! Tala already gave you a couple of very good reasons so leave him alone. We are both consenting adults and we care about each other. Besides what's done is done so there's nothing that you can do about it!"

Bryan went to Tala's side to block the enraged man as Kai struggled with his sister.

Glancing over at the redhead, Bryan muttered, "Maybe you shouldn't have told him."

"No, he has a right to know," Tala replied and went on to reason with his wife's brother, "Come on, Kai... You're not really going to kill me, are you? I'm your best friend... Think of it this way, at least it was me her husband who's the Father and not someone who had forced himself on her."

Kai looked thoughtful as he simmered down, "Well you do have a point about that, I suppose. I still don't like the idea of being an Uncle though. And I say you should have waited a little longer before having to deal with the responsibility of looking after a kid."

"Like you did? Just remember I didn't complain that much when you made me an Uncle. And I think Tari and I will be alright. We have each other so we can help raise our child together," Tala replied letting out a sigh of relief as he was spared.

"As I recall you weren't too thrilled by the idea either, you whined about it quite a lot. But you're not the one who has to worry about a sister getting pregnant, you don't even have a sister. So can you really blame me for being upset?"

"No, we had a feeling you'd take the news somewhat like this. That's why I arranged for everyone to come here," Tala confessed his motives behind the little get together.

"Oh so you had this whole thing planned out from the start," Kai glared becoming aggitated with the new information. "And I suppose you have some kind of similar news to use against me about my other sister? Don't you, Bryan?"

"Actually I don't, we haven't tried for kids yet. But now that you mention it I could start if you like. It is piss off Kai day after all," the silver haired man smirked wickedly.

Kai glared darkly, "Don't you even think about it, just forget I mentioned it! As far as my sisters go the two of you better not hurt them... or else!"

Bryan shrugged the threat off as Tala reassurred, "Yeah, yeah, we know Kai. We've heard it all before, you've told us that like a thousand times. We would never do anything to harm the girls so you have nothing to worry about."

"Good, an older brother needs to make sure of these things," Kai stated crossing his arms.

The others shook their heads. Before another word could be said, the tall burly blonde entered the room.

He announced, "If you're all finished bickering dinner is ready. So come and get it!"

At Spencer's words the short indigo haired man burst inside through the front door. It appeared that he had been hiding outside the entire time. The small Russian getting some fresh air to keep his distance from the silver haired man's tormenting.

"Did you say food? It's about bloody time. I'm starving!" Ian exclaimed as he bolted for the kitchen.

The rest of them trickled out to follow the pint sized man's lead as Bryan scoffed, "Of course you're starving. You need to consume enormous amounts of food so you can grow up big and strong like the rest of us."

"Shut up, Bryan! I am NOT SHORT!"

"Yes you are, you little shrimp! You need to stop denying it and accept the truth. Then you'll be able to start on your way of learning how to be tall," Bryan smirked smugly.

Everyone laughed out loud at the remark, even the ones who usually preferred to keep their emotions to themselves. They just couldn't help it as Ian's face scrunched up in offense and aggrivation. Bryan continued his relentless taunting but the others didn't appear too bothered by it. It reminded them of old times spent in the good old days. They all found it rather funny as they reminisced about their past life together.

The laughter rang out through the base all the louder. Realization struck the ones within it that they had finally achieved what they had longed for and desired the most for so long. They were happy there together. The group sitting around the table with the ones they cared about in their adult lives, just like any other normal family. After everything the Russians had been through in their past, they finally had a good and normal life.

It was a wonder that nothing had changed between them with all the time they had spent apart. Settling down they all joined together once again to enjoy the hot meal. The loving extended family relished in each other's company. They were all glad that everything looked like it would work out for them. As time progressed everyone was amused by the entertainment and festivities of the loving family reunion they shared in together.

* * *

Man that was pretty intense and cute and fun and sweet and fluffy all at the same time. I think I've outdone myself with this little oneshot but it was great to right and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. I also hope that I did Tari and all the other characters justice as I haven't used this writing style in a long time. But it worked for the fic and I think it turned out great. Anyway let me know what you guys think with a review and I'll have more oneshots like this on the way soon. Thanks to Captainkai01869 for the idea and inspiration and thanks to everyone for reading as well.


End file.
